The present invention relates generally to a hand tool that is useful in the adjusting, repairing and/or replacing of parts on skateboards. More specifically, the present invention relates to a skateboard tool having variously-sized sockets, a bottle opener, screwdriver, and hex key.
Skateboards are well known and currently used by individuals for purposes of exercise, recreation and competition. Various skateboard designs are known in the art. Traditional skateboards typically comprise a longitudinally elongated platform or deck having on the bottom surface two straight axles positioned transversely across each end of the deck. The axles are mounted to the bottom surface of the platform by a truck. Wheels mounted on the ends of the axles provide a motive base.
There are a variety of commercially available wheels, decks and trucks. In addition to there being a number of truck manufacturers, there are a number of different types and designs of trucks that are used for different skateboarding conditions. For example, there may be a truck type that is particularly adapted to a certain riding mode (e.g., stairs, railings, bowls, spines or pipes) that is unsuitable for other courses or riding modes. This is due in part to the tightness or softness of the truck pivoting assembly, the size of the truck, and the type of wheels. Trucks also generally have a tightness adjustment so that the same truck can be tightened up to require more turning force. Thus, the same trucks can be used to cover a range of skateboarding conditions.
However, despite the fact that trucks are generally adjustable, a competition rider may have several truck sets that he or she will switch on and off of the board during the course of the various events in a typical skateboarding competition. Additionally, the rider typically needs to periodically adjust the tension on the truck, and tighten any nuts or bolts that may loosen during use. Also, in order to keep their boards in good working order, skateboarders must periodically replace worn out parts, such as wheels and wheel beatings, so that their skateboards may continue to function properly.
Nuts and bolts of various sizes are used for adjusting the truck, securing the truck to the board and for securing the wheels onto the ends of the axles. These nuts and bolts often have limited accessibility (i.e., are in tight spaces) and, thus, can be very difficult and cumbersome to loosen or remove using traditional pliers or wrenches. Even dedicated skateboard tools that are currently available are not ideal in this respect.
The present invention addresses the foregoing needs by providing a skateboard tool comprising a rod on which are mounted two or three variously sized sockets. Preferably, the truck fastener socket of the instant tool is not necessarily aligned with the rod. Rather, the truck fastener socket may be oriented at an appropriate angle, such that the rod extends outward diagonally when the socket is fitted over a truck fastener and is free from significant interference from the above-described lip or overhang. In addition, the skateboard tool optionally includes means for removing a bottle cap (e.g., a cut-away portion useful as a bottle opener).
Furthermore, the tool includes storage capability for another, smaller tool. A hollow inner portion in the rod and an indentation in one of the sockets allows an L-shaped rod to be stored within the skateboard tool. The L-shaped rod may have a screwdriver at one end and a hex key at the other end. The L-shaped rod also has an o-ring around a portion of it, which allows the L-shaped rod to fit snugly within the rest of the skateboard tool.
The third socket is preferably hexagonal and approximately xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3, so as to be useful as a truck fastener socket. In a preferred embodiment, the first, second and third sockets have different sizes. In one embodiment, the three sockets are hexagonal and the size of the third socket is approximately xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3 and the sizes of the first and second sockets are, in either order, approximately xc2xdxe2x80x3 and approximately {fraction (9/16)}xe2x80x3.
The tool preferably comprises a metal or a metal alloy, such as a steel or steel alloy. The tool may be one-piece (i.e., integral), such as where the tool is cast metal or metal alloy. Alternatively, the tool may be made up of two or more parts that are welded or braised, or otherwise bonded,fitted or attached together. For example, in certain embodiments, one or more of the first, second or third socket heads can be mounted to the rod by welding.